In This Together
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Hermione Can't sleep, neither can Ron, after BUMPING into eachother, they go downstairs, and find a surprise...R/R PLEASE! I'm desperate! haha


WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER  
  
Hermione hopped into bed. She had had a busy day at the Burrow. Again, Harry had been in Ron's room all day. She and Ron were really beginning to get worried. She thought about all that had happened the previous year, and tried to get to sleep, but it was no use. She couldn't sleep. She looked at her clock. It was 12:30. The only sounds that filled the Burrow were the sounds of thunder and the sounds of snoring. Hermione decided to go downstairs. She quietly opened the door trying not to wake Ginny, and crept down the stairs. She was halfway down, when she saw something she hadn't seen in days. Harry was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire as the flames licked the wood. Hermione crept back up the stairs and headed to the door with the sign that said 'Ronald's Room'. She creaked the door open. "Ron! Ron.wake up..." She whispered. Ron stirred, rubbed his eyes, and looked up. He jumped. "Hermione? Hermione.what's wrong? Are you ok?" Ron began to panic. "Shh.no, Ron.calm down. I'm fine.it's just.notice anything different? Anything missing?" Ron looked around the room. "Harry! Where'd he go? What happened?" Ron stood up. "Ron.RON! He's fine.he's downstairs! He's actually out of the room. We should really go talk to him." "Yeah, okay.now's our chance, let's try to not to scare him though. You go ahead, I'm going to get my cloak.I'll meet you there." "Well, I have to get my cloak anyway, too." She headed to Ginny's room where she was sleeping soundly. She quietly put her cloak around her and headed for the stairs. But, as it was dark and she couldn't see, she bumped into something and lost her balance. It was Ron. The prevent her from falling, Ron put his arms around her waist. "I've got you." He whispered. Hermione couldn't see it, but knew all too well that Ron was blushing. She blushed too. "Er-thanks." Ron pulled her back up and quickly let go. "Er-um.shall we?" He asked. "Yeah." They headed downstairs quietly. Harry was still there, and the flames were burning slowly. "Harry?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned and looked at them. "Oh, hi." He said, trying his best to look happy. "Harry.what's wrong? You've been locked in there all week. You can tell us, Harry. We're you're best friends." Hermione said, a look of sympathy foming, as she and Ron sat on either side of Harry. Hermione rubbed his back. "Harry.we miss Sirius too. Don't think that you're alone. I'm sure we don't miss Sirius half as much as you, but we really know how you feel." Ron said. "No you don't." He spoke up. Hermione looked at Ron. She frowned. "You don't know how I feel. He was the only family member besides the evil Dursleys that I had left. Now he's gone." Hermione could've sworn she saw a tear fall. "Harry, I'm really, really sorry. I know it hurts. I lost my grandfather, and I was very close to him. That really hurt. I'm sure not as much as this though." She pulled Harry into an embrace. Ron stared down at his hands while he played with his fingers. Hermione could tell he was hurting too. She had absolutely no idea what came over her, but she was sure it was trying to be a good friend. As she held Harry in that embrace, she reached out one of her hands and took Ron's. Ron looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. He tried to smile. "You guys know that I love you so much, right?" Hermione said, "You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you." Ron smiled at her. Hermione blushed slightly as he kissed her hand. "We love you too, Hermione. You're so amazing, you're talented, you're a great friend, and you're beautiful." Now it was Ron's turn to blush, and Hermione's turn to smile. Her eyes became misty "Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate all that you've done for me. I know I can get pretty angry sometimes, but I have so much on my mind, and it just weighs me down. You guys really mean the world to me. I love you guys." Harry said. The three wrapped their arms around eachother. Hermione kissed both Ron and Harry's cheek, and at the same time, which made Hermione laugh, Harry and Ron kissed either of her cheeks. There was only one difference in Ron's kiss. He leaned to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I love you, Hermione." Hermione smiled at him, winked, and mouthed "I love you too." "I'm sorry I've been the way I've been.it's just, I have so much on my mind." "That's what best friends are for." Hermione said. "Tell us of your problems, Mr.Potter." Ron laughed as he mocked a guidance counseler. "Are you guys sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Then sit back and relax, this may take a while." "We've got all night. After all, we are in this together." Ron said. He leaned back on the couch, and much to her great surprise, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back with him. The two sat like that, listening to Harry, and giving him advice. They talked together, laughed together, and cried together, but the important thing is.they were together.  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
